


A Storm of Walkers

by TheChuckles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe, But in the good way, Chaos, Confusing, Crossover, Game of Thrones-esque, I promise, Original Character Death(s), The crossover you never knew you wanted, Walkers (Walking Dead), lots of death, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckles/pseuds/TheChuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted and on the run from a vicious group known as the Wolves, Ned Stark and his family stumble upon the sanctuary of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. However, this blooming paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be. After previous leader Deanna Monroe is murdered, savvy survivor Rick Grimes has assumed temporary control over the town.<br/>But tension is rising.<br/>Several factions, both inside and outside the walls, are scheming for total domination. Tywin and his wicked daughter Cersei Lannister plot to overthrow Rick, while Stannis Baratheon, his mysterious mistress Melisandre, and the remaining sons of Deanna plot to assume control. Daenerys Targaryen and her advisor Jorah wish to bring reforms to the city, believing Rick to be incompetent. An outcast group led by Balon Greyjoy simply wish to return to Alexandria, while the menacing Wolves seek to destroy it.<br/>Who will prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Wolves

**_NED STARK'S POV_ **

  
There was a full moon in the otherwise dead night sky.

  
One lone source of light, pale and white and unforgiving. No other stars were visible. Perhaps the clouds were blocking them. Perhaps they had died, like the world Ned found himself living on. Not really living, Ned thought sourly, more like surviving.

  
The woods, for once, were quiet.

  
Ned appreciated the sound of his wife breathing steadily next to him. He appreciated the sound of his precious children surrounding him, appearing to finally get a solid nights' sleep. He appreciated that they were still alive, when it would almost be better to not be. What he appreciated most of all, however, was the false sense of security his family felt when he was on watch.

  
It had been a troublesome couple of days, to say the least. It had started four days ago, when Ned and his eldest son Robb were scouting a ruined building for supplies. A howling sound, clearly not that of a wolf's, echoed somewhere in the vicinity of where they were standing. Better safe than sorry, Ned evacuated his family north, away from the noise. Whoever it had been, he hoped they wouldn't follow.

  
They did.

  
That night, as the Starks were setting up camp, the howling resumed. Unsure of what to do in a situation like that, Ned simply packed his family up again and spent the entire night running blindly through the walker infested forest. His wife Catelyn had reported seeing shadowy figures in the distance that didn't appear to be walkers. From that moment on, Ned kept his automatic rifle closer than ever before.

  
Ever since then, the howling had been a constant part of the Stark nightly routine. Ned would stay awake as long as he possibly could, sometimes even until the faintest signs of a new day made themselves known in the eastern sky. The sleep deprivation began to dull his senses, but he was the one who needed to protect his family. Two years had proven intensely difficult to survive for, but keeping not only himself but seven others alive was beyond the requirements of a miracle.

  
So Ned Stark sat in front of the dying fire, absorbing the quiet luxury of the forest and the shallow breathing of those he loved. A man like Ned knew it wouldn't last forever.

  
It didn't.

  
A faint rustling sound came from behind Ned's left shoulder. He turned to see a rotting corpse emerge from a thicket of bushes. The smell, even after two years, brought tears to Ned's eyes, stinging his nostrils as the beast's growl stung his ears. That was a person once, Ned thought. He pulled his trusty hunting knife from its home, the sheath stationed on the left side of his belt.

  
With a swift arc, Ned silenced the walker. His knife made a sickly, quiet squishing noise as it entered the undead brain. The walker fell into the hard packed dirt, no longer the will to eat the living residing in its undead brain. Ned wiped his knife on his shirt, preparing to put it back when he heard a chorus of similar walker growls from behind the thicket.

  
They were coming.

  
"Get up!" Ned quietly screamed, nudging each of his family on the shoulder. That simple movement was all that was needed to wake the Starks--they were habitual light sleepers. Within moments of waking, all of the family was up and alert.

  
"Walkers!" Ned yelled, silencing one of the undead monsters as it emerged from the dark forest. He took his youngest son Rickon by the hand before delving into the trees. His son Jon followed close behind, taking out two of the dead with a hatchet. The light of the moon shone in patches through the thick canopy of trees, the only way to see where the walkers were coming from.

  
Everywhere.

  
Ned thrust his knife into the nearest monster, moment away from taking a bit out of his son. The rifle slung at his back found its way to his hands in seconds, a barrage of bullets assaulting the herd surrounding his family. It was a patchy semblance of walkers, something that they could escape if they were careful enough.

  
The sounds of gunfire increased as Catelyn and Robb both used their pistols to stop the undead from making them a late night snack. The family was in continuous motion, forever moving forward. Forever slaughtering the enemy. Forever slaughtering the dead. The bodies began to pile up around them, almost creating a path of sorts of where they had traveled. Some of the walkers were tripping over said bodies.

  
One of these walkers, a fat monstrosity with only one arm, tripped and tackled Ned and Rickon to the ground. His son, his precious son, was separated from him as the walker pounced on Ned. His one good arm grabbed for Ned's throat, only the body of his rifle stopping it. He screamed, pushing the heavy beast away. Its head exploded, the result of his wife coming to his rescue.

  
"Are you okay?" Catelyn Stark asked breathlessly, simultaneously checking her beloved husband for wounds.

  
"Yeah! Grab Rickon!" Ned said through clenched teeth. His right leg didn't feel right. When he stood, it buckled underneath his weight, almost sending him plummeting back into the dirt. It was his daughter Sansa who kept him on his feet, catching her father just in time before he could fall.

  
"Don't worry, dad, you're not going anywhere without me." Sansa's fiery red hair shone even then, in the near darkness. Ned allowed himself to be escorted by his daughter through the thinning horde. His younger daughter Arya and younger son Brandon cleared the way for them with a matching pair of machetes they had grown fond of using. All Ned could do was point out walkers approaching them as they trekked deeper into the woods.

  
At that point, the howling began.

  
It was Ned's worst nightmare.

  
More guns than his family owned began to fire bullets into the walkers chasing them. The gunfire was coming from behind them, pockets of their tormentors moving in on their kill. The dead were getting mowed down at a rapid pace, which was a bittersweet thing in Ned's mind. The more walkers dead, the less danger of one of his own getting bit. However, the less walkers surrounding them, the easier it would be for this unknown group to access them.

  
"Keep moving!" The Stark family patriarch said, unsure of what else to tell his family to do. Sansa and him were at the back of the pack, which means they would either get shot up or captured first. If I could distract some of them, maybe everybody else can get away...Ned was growing weary from the lack of sleep and the pain in his leg. Sansa couldn't support her father much longer, but still he persevered through it, unwilling to let her father succumb to the storm of walkers that surrounded them.

  
"Keep moving, Sansa, and don't look back!" Ned screamed, pushing his daughter forward. She looked back to see her dad standing on one leg, rifle in hand, facing the oncoming tidal wave of threats. She made a move to go back, but suddenly her mother was there to drag her forward. Sansa had no choice but to go.

  
Meanwhile, Ned began to shoot everything that moved. He leaned against a tree for support, everything that neared him died at his hand. The thick noise of bullets died down a bit, the howling became a tad bit more quiet, but it was still present. When Ned's gun ran out of bullets, he tossed it aside in favor of his knife.

  
The first walker to greet him got a face full of blade, as well as the second, and the third. Ned hopped to the next one, taking it down with him. He ended its undead life, but found himself unable to regain his vertical stance. On his knees, he slit the throat of another walker. Black blood sprayed from the wound, coating Ned unevenly in the disgusting liquid.

  
A hand grabbed Ned by the shoulder. It yanked him to his feet. He met it with his knife, hell bent on ending this person's life, when they spoke.

  
"I'm one of the good guys!" A male voice pleaded. "I can help you!"

  
Without warning, the mystery person lead Ned through the walkers in a weaving pattern until they came upon a RV stationed on the side of a road. The door was already open, held so by several hands. Ned was unceremoniously tossed inside. The man slammed the door closed.

  
Ned grabbed at his knife, poised to retake the offensive, when the blood streaked face of his wife came into his line of sight.

  
"Cat..."

When he came to, Ned found himself staring at blurry faces he didn't recognize.

  
A sarcastic female voice was the first thing he heard. "Oh good, you're awake."

  
A stern, elderly male voice replied: "Cersei, watch your tongue. One day it will be the cause of your demise."  
"Whatever you say, father."

  
"Both of you, quiet. I need to ask our friend here the questions."

  
"Have at him, Rick."

  
At this point, Ned's eyes adjusted to the influx of sunlight. He caught a glimpse of a tall woman with flowing hair of gold exiting the room, followed by a balding man with wisps of grey streaking his mane. Still at his bedside was a man with a stern look of compassion on his face. Cobalt blue eyes pierced a hole through Ned. Small ringlets of coal black hair comprised the hair of this mystery man.

  
The man's voice was distinct--definitely southern. "Hello, Ned Stark. Don't worry, you're family is safe. We're all safe behind these walls."

  
"We're behind walls? What's going on?" Ned was puzzled. He had just been fighting off the walkers and those horrible howlers, and there had been his wife's bloody face somewhere along the way.

  
"You and your family have been brought to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. We're a walled community with nearly 100 people. I'm the one in charge. My name is Rick Grimes."

  
"Hello, Rick." Ned said.

  
"Our recruiter Aaron rescued you from some walkers, and from what he tells me, a few unneighborly types too. Wanna tell me what that was all about, Ned? You in trouble with anybody?"

  
"No. I don't know much about them, honestly. A group of people that kept howling in the middle of the night. They've been watching us for days now."

  
Rick scratched his salt and pepper beard in thought. "Well, they shouldn't be a problem anymore. We have lookouts posted on all of the walls, and plenty of guns and people to repel any sort of attack. Look, before I can let you into this place, I have to ask you three questions, Ned."

  
"What questions?"

  
"How many walkers have you killed?"

  
That was easy. "Too many to remember."

"Fair enough," Rick said. "How many people have you killed?"

  
"None, I think. Well, maybe a couple of those howlers last night."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I haven't ran into anybody evil enough to be killed."

  
Rick smiled at that, which threw Ned off guard. "I wish it had been the same for me out there. Welcome to Alexandria, Ned. Your family is in a house not far from here waiting for you."

  
**_THE HOUND'S POV_**  
"What have you to report, little wolf?" The Hound asked his little pet project. It had been three days since he had sent Enid on her mission. The small girl had survived in Alexandria for longer than he had expected. Maybe she was worth keeping in the pack after all.

  
"I've killed the woman sheep in charge, Deanna, and her her husband Reg."

  
"You did what?" The Hound asked, furious.

  
"He saw me making a map! He couldn't be trusted, and that stupid woman got in my way!" Enid spat.

  
"I gave you specific orders to lay low and gather knowledge, not assassinate their leader! There will be unbalance in this place now. There will be sheep asking questions now. Did anybody see you commit this stupid act?"

  
"No...we were in their house. I cleaned up any evidence that I was there, but the whole place is worried now." Enid confessed, disappointed. The Hound didn't have time for disappointment.

  
"Dammit girl! At least you managed to pull it off without any witnesses. Listen, little wolf, what I say next is crucial to your survival."

  
"I'm listening!"

  
"The pack of sheep we've been stalking have escaped into Alexandria. I need you to go back inside and gather information on them. Get close to one of them. Gain their trust. When the time is right, you will lure this sheep into the woods. Bring them to us. With the sheep you steal, we can use them to lure more out into our forest."

  
Next Time: Rick and Ned become acquainted, Catelyn Stark meets with Cersei Lannister and Daryl Dixon, and Robb listens to Melisandre preach. Next two chapters will be happening at the same time, FYI :D  
~TheChuckles


	2. Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks begin to get a feel for the atmosphere in Alexandria, while others plot to use the new arrivals to their own advantage...Next two chapters are happening at the same time, just so I can flesh out what's going on in Alexandria and stuff. :)

_CATELYN STARK_

When Catelyn woke up in her house, the first thing she remembered was that it had running water. The very idea prompted her to spring up from bed, as comfortable as it was, and run to the shower. The hot water was a blessing, something she thought she would never have again.

  
A half hour later, once Cat had grown tired of her shower, she dried off and woke each of her kids from their slumber for breakfast. The Stark matriarch had flashbacks to busy weekday mornings when she would rouse her children so they could get ready for school. The distant smell of coffee and the drone of the television resonated in Cat's subconscious as she shook Brandon and Rickon awake.

  
After all five of her kids were awake, and Jon Snow too, Catelyn proceeded to brew a pot of coffee as she awaited her family in the kitchen. Everything felt too normal to her. At that very moment, there were people outside of the walls waking up to an attack from walkers, or waking up and not able to relax and have breakfast. A foreign feeling consumed Catelyn.

  
Safety.

  
One by one, the Stark children came out of their rooms, sat down at the kitchen bar, and ate cereal like it was a normal morning.

  
"Don't overuse the shower," Catelyn warned, "we don't want to cause problems on our first day here."

  
"What are we doing today?" Robb asked in between bites of cereal. "Can we just relax or something?"

  
"Can we go explore?" little Brandon asked in delight.

  
"Yeah, Mom, can we explore!" Arya squealed.

  
Catelyn gave in to her children's commands. "Yes, you can explore all you want, BUT-" Brandon and Arya groaned at the but, "you are to remain within my eyesight. I'll be sitting on the porch."

  
"Okay." The two kids agreed, running out the door moments later, followed by Rickon a moment later. Cat sighed.

  
"You three can go out, too. Just make sure I don't hear any complaints from any of our neighbors. Understood?"

  
"Yes, mom." The three older kids said.

  
_ROBB STARK_

  
The streets of Alexandria were clean and orderly, something Robb Stark hadn't seen last since he was in high school. He remembered the last normal day crystal clear, a memory forever frozen deep in his brain. It was in the fall, a pleasantly cool day. The threat of rain loomed over the sky in the form of dark grey clouds, but Robb had been ecstatic. He was driving home from the DMV with his driver's license for the very first time.

  
And the last time.

  
"Hey, watch where you're going." Robb was brought back to reality by a sharp voice and a shove to his shoulder. He blinked to get his barrings, noticing a strikingly beautiful woman frowning at him. Her cargo boots, faded blue jeans, and leather jacket did little to mask the feminine beauty emitting from the blonde haired queen.

  
"I'm sorry-" Robb stammered, "I'm new and I was just thinking..."  

  
The woman sighed. "It's alright. I was just messing around." A smile broke through her frown, lighting up her complexion even more. "I'm Cersei Lannister."

  
"Robb Stark."

  
"Nice to meet you, Robb. You said you're new here? One of the group that came in yesterday, I assume?"

  
"Yeah, actually. We're all a family, all eight of us."

  
"Interesting." Cersei purred. "Say, what house did you get? I'd love to have a chat with your mother."

  
Robb gulped. "Yeah, um...we're just down the street. The blue house on the left."

  
"Cool. Thanks, Robb." Cersei winked, and then she was gone.

_Wow_ , Robb thought. He continued walking down the street, this time paying more attention to his surroundings. He noticed a small pond near the center of town, where a group of people were gathered. Interest piqued, Robb wandered toward the small gathering. As he drew closer, a distinctive voice pierced his eardrums.

  
"The dead have arisen as a warning! We must heed this warning, or face total annihilation!"

  
_What in the world_. Robb ventured closer, until he was on the outer edge of the pack. He quickly counted seven people smattered in a loose collection near the woman dressed in red who was preaching. Standing next to her was a bitter looking man with a face that appeared to be set in stone with neutrality. His salt and pepper beard, mostly grey, only added to his aggressive look.

  
"There will come a day when the dead will overrun this town! A day when the defenses set by our incompetent leaders will fail, and only we will be the ones to bare this suffering!"

  
_Incompetent leaders?_ Robb found himself puzzled. As far as he knew, Alexandria was a safe haven, but could he have been wrong? _Was it really safe?_

  
The young Stark found himself drawn to the woman in red as she continued to speak.

  
_NED STARK_

  
"How'd you guys build this place?"

  
Rick scratched his beard as he observed the walls surrounding Alexandria. "I wasn't here in the beginning, but I knew the man who built these walls. Reg Monroe. He was into construction, and his wife Deanna was a congressperson when the world went to shit. They were put here by the military back in the day."

  
Ned was confused on why Rick was using past tense. "What happened to them?"

  
"They were found murdered in their home the other day."

  
"Jesus!" Ned exclaimed. "That's horrible!"

  
"I know, and the scary thing is, we have no idea who did it."

  
"Did they have enemies?" Ned asked, observing the guard tower near the front gate.

  
"Publicly? No. But I have some theories."

  
"Explain."

  
Rick looked at Ned, noticing how weird the man looked in clean clothes and freshly showered. Ned felt like a whole new man.

  
"You seem like a pretty trustworthy person Ned, am I wrong?"

  
"Not at all, Rick. I'm pretty straight forward."

  
Rick leaned in close. "While, in here, you can't be. Now that Deanna is dead, there are certain people in these walls that want power. If I confide in you, Ned, I need your full support. I can't have you talking about any of what i'm about to say. Understood?"

  
Ned was getting nervous. "Yes."

  
"Good," Rick started, "as far as I know, there are three others factions that want my position here as leader. Stannis Baratheon and his wicked girlfriend Melisandre, they're the most radical of them. He wants to militarize the shit out of this place, and Melisandre is working behind the scenes to gain support. They already have Deanna's two sons under their fingernail."

  
"Why don't you do anything about it?"

  
"And then what? I arrest Stannis and Melisandre, and then I look like the bad guy. Which would give the Lannisters exactly what they want. You see, Tywin and Cersei Lannister lived here before shit hit the fan, so they think they should run this place. Both of them weaseled their way onto the council we have set up, but i've countered their votes by adding two of my people to the council as well. They're easily the most dangerous here."

  
"Is it just the two of them?"

  
"No. They have support of several people here, including some members of my own group. Cersei can seduce anything that breathes, I swear."

  
Ned gulped. "Okay, so there's obviously a power vacuum happening right now-"

  
"I'm not finished, Ned. The last group that I know of is headed by Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont. You see, they just have this natural born hatred for me, I don't know why. Anyways, Jorah does whatever Dany tells him to. I don't know much else, but I know that they can't be trusted."

  
"Well, this isn't the sanctuary I hoped it would be, is it?"

  
"It's only a sanctuary if you're ignorant, Ned. But now that i've let you into my circle, you need to help me play the game."

  
_CERSEI LANNISTER_

  
"You must be Catelyn!" Cersei exclaimed once she laid eyes on the Stark matriarch sitting on her porch. _I better play dumb_ , Cersei thought. _Dumb always works_.

  
"That's me." Cat said, smiling nervously. "And you are?"

  
"Cersei Lannister! Nice to meet you!" Cersei jogged up the steps to embrace Cat in a hug, something that took her off guard. "I love your hair!"

  
"Thanks, Cersei." Catelyn said, unsure of what else to say.

  
"No problem, hun!" Cersei pulled up a chair and sat down next to her victim. "So what brought you to Alexandria?"

  
"Oh, you know, the end of the world." Catelyn said, earning a cheeky smile from her companion.

  
"Tell me about it!" Cersei laughed, "I've been living here with my dad for years now, before the dead started walking and all, you know? Even after everything that's happened, it's still just a small town."

  
"You guys are lucky, living behind these walls the entire time."

  
"I know." Cersei whispered, "Some of the people that Aaron and Daryl have dragged in have been...sketchy, to say the least. Rick's group though, they're in their own league of weird."

  
"What do you mean?" Cat asked, falling into Cersei's trap. The lioness couldn't help but smile widely.

  
"Aaron brought them in a couple months ago, at least 12 of them! All greasy and rugged looking, one of them carrying a possum even! They still don't quite fit in." Both women noticed a muscular black woman walking down the street with a sword at her back, pushing a stroller.

  
"You see that lady right there? That's Michonne, one of those people."

  
"She looks...intimidating." Catelyn admitted.

  
"Tell me about it!" Cersei noticed Daryl Dixon walking down the street in their direction. "Hey, Daryl! Come over here a second!" Since the stupid redneck was under Cersei's control, he complied.

  
"He's the one that found us, right?" Catelyn asked.

  
"One of them, yeah. Daryl! Why don't you say hello to our friend Catelyn here!"

  
"Hi." Daryl said ruggedly, pushing a strand of hair from his eyes. Catelyn's eyes feasted on the sculpted archer, finding herself drawn to him more every second.

  
"Hi." Catelyn said back. Cersei almost snorted it was so comical. Her scheme was already forming faster than she could plan it.

  
_CAROL PELETIER_

  
_He thinks he's so fucking smart._

  
Carol fumed from a distance as she watched Rick talk to one of the new people near the gate. She knew exactly what was going on--Rick was trying to enlist him to his cause. Since Deanna had been killed, Rick had spent all of his free time trying to persuade people to his cause in the event of a conflict.

  
If only he knew Carol had her own agenda.

  
The root of the conflict had stemmed way back at the prison they used to call home, when Rick banished her for trying to stop the spread of the illness before it was too late. _He's too soft_ , Carol thought as Ned shook his head "yes" to whatever bullshit line Rick was feeding him. _It's only a matter of time until I have my way._

  
Carol had been planning to deceive Rick for months, but had never quite found the best opportunity to dispose of him. She didn't want the power that the other players in the game seeked, she just wanted to secure her own place high in the pecking order. As long as she had influence with whoever was in charge, the group would stay safe.

  
She knew she wasn't the only one to defect sides, either. Daryl had become Cersei Lannister's lap dog, and Abraham tended to agree more with Stannis' ideas during council meetings than Rick's.

  
Although, Carol felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of betraying Rick. He was a good man, she knew that to be fact, but his leadership came at a steep price. Carol envisioned that price multiplied by the number of people residing in Alexandria. She knew she had to do something to stop that from happening.

  
As it so happened to be, she noticed one of Ned Stark's kids walking towards the wall, accompanied by Enid. Carol stepped closer, taking note of how they were climbing over the wall.

  
_Interesting..._

  
Carol calmly walked towards the gate. 

Next time: Jon Snow makes a friend, while Sansa goes on an adventure with Carl and Enid, and Arya meets Daenerys Targaryen. Meanwhile, The Hound is making devious plans somewhere outside Alexandria... 

~TheChuckles


	3. Blind Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks get to know more about Alexandria, and realize that paradise might not be as clean cut as they thought it would be.

**ARYA STARK**   
"Are you sure it's safe to just climb over the wall like that?" The young Stark asked Enid as they journeyed through the surrounding woods. "I was supposed to stay in my Mom's sight."

  
"Don't worry, she was busy talking with Cersei Lannister. That woman is talkative as hell." Enid commented. "Scary, too."

  
The young Stark girl was confused. "What do you mean, scary?"

  
Enid turned to face Arya. "Well, i've only been here a short time, but i've heard stories about her. Her and her dad are very secretive."

  
Suddenly, the prospect of a safe haven was becoming more daunting in Arya's young mind. "Are they the ones who killed that Deanna or whatever?"

  
"Maybe." Enid said, breaking eye contact with Arya. "Listen, I know a place not far from here that's pretty cool--"

  
"What are you two doing out here?"

  
Arya turned to see an older woman with short grey hair approaching them rapidly. Knife in hand, eyes alert. Both her and Enid froze up. "It's not safe, especially when you're inexperienced and don't have any weapons!"

  
"I'm sorry, Carol, but I just wanted to show Arya--"

  
"Don't make up any excuses, i'm not stupid. You two are coming back with me right now!" The two girls began to follow Carol, cloaked in defeat, when they heard another voice echoing off the trees.

  
"Do you hear that?" Arya whispered.

  
"Hear what?" Carol snapped.

  
"Somebody else is out here, talking." Enid said, "Listen."

  
Sure enough, the three survivors could hear a faint whispering coming from their right.

  
"You two stay right here." Carol said, pointing her knife at the both of them. "Don't. Move." After she delivered her warning, Carol went in search of the noise. Once she was almost out of view, Arya began to follow her.

  
"What are you doing?" Enid snapped in a harsh whisper.

  
"Shh!" Arya shot back, keeping a healthy distance between herself and Carol. The older woman came to a stop in a small clearing 100 yards away from where they first heard the whisper. Arya saw Carol talking to a woman with long white hair, maybe in her early 20's. She was strikingly beautiful. Next to the stranger was a middle aged man with a sour face, a sword in his hand.

  
They broke out in laughter at something Carol said.

  
They're friends, Arya realized.

  
**ENID**

  
_God, I hate that old woman_.   
Once Carol was done chatting it up with Daenerys Targaryen and her creepy old man friend Jorah, they led her and Arya back to Alexandria. She was so, so close to luring Arya back to her camp, right into the Hound's waiting arms. She figured that she could get Arya outside the walls again, but Carol would probably tell her mom about it.   
_Damn it!_   
_Wait_ , Enid thought. _Doesn't she have a sister?_   
Sure enough, after wandering the streets for a good ten minutes, Enid ran into Arya's older sister Sansa walking with Rick's son, Carl Grimes. From what Enid had gathered in her week or so at Alexandria, she knew that that kid was serious trouble. All of the other teenagers, including her friend Ron, had no idea how it was on the outside.

  
But Carl did. She knew it. He still carried his gun with him at all times, even inside the walls, something that hardly anybody outside of Rick's group did. Well, nobody knew Enid herself had a knife hidden in her boot, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

  
"Hey, you're one of the new people, aren't you?" Enid asked Sansa casually.

  
"Yeah, fresh from the outside." Sansa said, running a hand through her auburn hair.

  
"Aren't you new too, Enid?" Carl asked. She wished he hadn't brought that up.

  
"Yeah, I showed up last week." Enid said, trying to hide her growing aggression towards Carl. She just wished he'd go away so she could just get Sansa outside the walls.

  
"Cool." Sansa said awkwardly.

  
"Not really." Enid said. "Anyway, I was just wandering around and wanted to know if you want to go hang out or something."

  
Sansa bit her lip. "I mean, we can, but I was just talking with Carl...maybe another time?"

  
"Whenever you want." Enid said, turning and walking away so she couldn't see her frown.

  
_Soon_ , Enid thought.

  
**JON SNOW**

  
Jon was blown away by how peaceful Alexandria was.

  
He had been outside for most of the day, and as the sun began to set, he found himself sitting by the residential lake. The water was blissfully cool on Jon's feet as he sat in the grass, watching the sun hang low in the sky. Jon always seemed to focus on the beauty of nature, even in an environment as formidable as the end of the world.

  
Back before the collapse, he had been looking forward to his junior year of high school. The details were fuzzy in his head, but Jon was certain he had at least three art classes lined up, but as it goes, he never got to participate in them. The apocalypse kind of got in the way of that.

  
"It's beautiful." Jon turned to see a orange haired girl sitting next to him, also admiring the sunset. "I like to watch it to, sometimes. Especially the way the light reflects on the water."

  
"Who are you?" Jon asked. It had been a long time he had talked to anybody outside of his family. Well, sort of family.

  
"Ygritte." She turned to give him a toothy smile. "And you are?"

  
"Jon."

  
"Hi, Jon. I take it you don't have many friends?"

  
It took Jon a moment to realize that she was right. "Why would you say that?"

  
"Well, i've never seen anybody else watch the sunset, and since I don't have many friends, I guess you must not either."

  
"Smart observation." Jon sighed. "I just came here yesterday."

  
"Oh, I noticed. Hey, Jon, can I tell you a secret?"

  
"Go for it."

  
"Well, if I tell you, you can't go blabbing it to anybody else. It's really important." Ygritte gave him a hard stare.

  
"I promise."

  
"Good." Ygritte leaned in close, until Jon could smell her untamed hair. It smelled of pine needles and coconut, an intoxicating smell that made his breath hitch in his throat. "I don't really live here."

  
"What!" Jon backed away from the mystifying girl at that. "You're kidding!"

  
Another toothy grin. "Nope. I just come here to get away from those things outside, but truth is, I have another group on the other side of these walls."

  
Jon didn't know whether to take Ygritte seriously or not. He briefly thought about turning her into the man in charge, Rick, but Jon felt that Ygritte would either outsmart him or run away before he could make a move. If anything, he had to wait for his opportunity.

  
"Prove it." Jon said skeptically, as if he wasn't scared out of his mind.

  
"Okay. Tomorrow, meet me here, and we'll go on a little adventure."

  
**THE HOUND**

  
"Do you really think that that girl will come through?" The Alpha Wolf sneered at The Hound. "I can't believe you're banking this entire thing on her. It should be me in there with all the other sheep, not her."

  
"Oh, stop trying to impress your friends, Beta." The Hound countered, earning a few hoots from his supporters. "We all know you want to lead this pack, so just shut up before I shut your mouth myself."

  
Alpha Wolf backed away, grinning with those yellow stained teeth of his.

  
The Hound liked to think that his voice was a considerably large reason that his pack didn't dissent from his rule. It was thick and grainy, rough and commanding, like the bark of a dog. It wasn't a voice that asked anything, and definitely not a voice that anybody would dare disobey.

  
Well, there was also the fact that he was near seven foot tall and a skilled warrior, but those were just minor details.

  
"As I was saying," Hound began, "once the little wolf brings us a hostage, we will use that sheep to achieve access to Alexandria, and then we kill them all."

  
"What if she falls through?" One of the many asked, hidden in the crowd.

  
"She won't. And even if we don't have a hostage, we still have the element of surprise, brethren! We could lay siege to this place if we so desired! Can you imagine? All of the sheep running around like chickens with their heads cut off, it would be brilliant entertainment."

  
Several of the pack laughed. The Hound rarely ever told jokes.

  
"In the meantime, we will reserve our strength and wait for the moment most opportune."

  
As the meeting drew to a close, the entire pack howled in the direction of their leader, The Hound. He snickered at that, a hound leading a pack of wolves.

  
Everybody else scattered into the forest to hunt, leaving Sandor Clegane to ponder whether or not he was doing the right thing. The whole situation was unreal to him, a man formerly of peace, now leading an engine of war and death. _Where had it all gone wrong? When did the bloodshed and the darkness begin?_

  
In a ruthless world, Sandor figured that he had to be ruthless. The most ruthless, if at all possible. Look grimy, lead a pack of people that thought they were wolves, speak of other survivors as sheep, that's how it was done. Kill or be killed, or in his case, lead the pack of the killers.

  
Of course Sandor Clegane knew that their attack would fail. He hoped that Enid would fall through, which would mean that the pack would lay siege to Alexandria. From his scouting reports, they had over twice the amount of manpower. They would annihilate his wolves for him, and perhaps Enid and him could make a plea deal. _Would they listen to him?_

  
"Sandor" The Hound whispered. It had been years since anybody called him by his real name.

Next Time: A council meeting is held, while plans for a welcome party for the Starks is set to get underway. Meanwhile, Enid confronts Sansa, Dany and Carol chat, and Ygritte shows Jon her other "family" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, i've been sidetracked. Don't worry, this is the last of the filler chapters, I swear! Stuff will start to actually go down next time, so stay tune! :D   
> ~TheChuckles


End file.
